Inu Yasha
Inu Yasha (犬夜叉, いぬやしゃ dt. Hundedämon) ist der Hauptcharakter aus "Die mittelalterliche Geschichte - Inu Yasha" Inu Yashas Hintergrund Inu Yasha wird in der Sengoku-Zeit als Sohn des mächtigen und gefürchteten Hundedaiyōkai Inu no Taishō (dt. Herr der Hunde) und der Menschenfrau Izayoi geboren. Als einen Inuhanyō, (Hundehalbdämon), verachten ihn die Menschen wie einen Yōkai und die Yōkai halten ihn für schwach, wie ein Mensch. Sein Vater kommt ums Leben, als er Izayoi nach Inu Yashas Geburt vor dem Fürsten Takemaru beschützt. Inu Yashas Halbbruder Sesshōmaru, der ein vollwertiger Hundeyōkai ist und ihn für den Tod des gemeinsamen Vaters verantwortlich macht, entwickelt große Verachtung gegenüber Inu Yasha und beschimpft ihn auch immer als Familienschande. Nach Inu no Taishōs Tod wächst Inu Yasha bei seiner Mutter Izayoi und ihrer Familie auf, wird aber wegen seiner Abstammung stets diskriminiert. Nachdem auch seine Mutter stirbt, da ist Inu Yasha gerade mal 5 Jahre, muss er von nun an allein zurechtkommen und sich gegen Yōkai behaupten, sodass er ständig stärker wird. Zu Beginn der Geschichte sieht Inu Yasha vom Aussehen her ungefähr wie 17 aus, in Wirklichkeit aber ist er aber ca. 200 Jahre alt. Inu Yashas Vergangenheit thumb|200px|Inu Yasha & Kikyō Nach dem Tod seiner Eltern war er die meiste Zeit alleine, er wurde weder von Menschen, noch von Yōkai akzeptiert und schlug sich durchs Leben, indem er jeden Gegner tötete, dem er begegnete. Vor 50 Jahren dann, trifft er zufällig auf die Miko Kikyō und beide verlieben sich ineinander. Sowohl Kikyō als auch Inu Yasha sind froh, endlich jemanden zu haben, der den jeweils anderen versteht. Um Inu Yasha zu helfen, will Kikyō das Shikon no Tama benutzen, um aus Inu Yasha einen vollwertigen Menschen zu machen. Auf diese Weise würde auch das Shikon no Tama gereinigt werden und würde zu Staub zerfallen. Inu Yasha vertraut Kikyō blind und stimmt zu. Onigumo, der nun als Naraku wiedergeburen wurde, konnte alles mit anhören und versucht, Kikyōs Plan, das Shikon no Tama zu vernichten, zu verhindern. Naraku greift Inu Yasha als Kikyo an und Kikyo als Inu Yasha, beide denken, der jeweils andere hätte sie betrogen und beenden ihre Liebesbeziehung vorerst. Der echte Inu Yasha stiehlt dann doch das Shikon no Tama, Kikyō kann ihn stellen und bannt ihn an den heiligen Baum. Inu Yasha sieht seine Fehlreaktion ein und ist bereit zu sterben, er fällt aber durch Kikyōs Bann nur in einen Tiefschlaf. Kikyo meinte zu Kaede, dass man ihre Leiche und das Shikon no Tama zusammen verbrennen solle, damit das Juwel für immer verschwindet, Kikyō stirbt noch im selben Moment. Zu Beginn der Handlung Kagome Higurashi, ein 15 jähriges Mädchen aus der Neuzeit, wird von Lady Tausendfuß in die Sengoku-Ära gezogen. Sie flieht vor dem Yōkai, Kagome trifft dabei auf den Hanyō Inu Yasha und befühlt sogleich seine lustigen Ohren. Da kommt Lady Tausendfuß und packt Kagome, Inu Yasha kommt wieder zu sich und bittet Kagome darum, ihm den heiligen Pfeil zu entnehmen. Inu Yasha ist nun nach 50 Jahren wieder frei und zerstückelt Lady Tausendfuß mit seinem Sankon Tessō-Angriff. Inu Yasha mag Kagome zunächst nicht besonders, wird aber von Kaede dazu genötigt mit Kagome zusammen, nach den Juwelslpittern zu suchen, da Kagome zu kurz zuvor, das Shikon no Tama in 100 Einzelteile zerschoß mit einem Pfeil. Kagome und Inu Yasha sollen also quer durch das mittelalterliche Japan ziehn und die Splitter einsammeln, bevor andere Yōkai oder gar der durchtriebene Naraku an die Splitter gelangen können. In der Folgezeit treffen Inu Yasha & Kagome dann auf Miroku, Sango, Kirara und Shippō, um gemeinsam ihre Welt vor dem Shikon no Tama und Naraku zu schützen. Auch wird das Verhältnis zwischen Kagome & Inu Yasha immer besser und beide verlieben sich ineinander, am Ende heiraten sie auch. In der Zwischenzeit wurde aber auch Kikyō wiederbelebt, was Inu Yasha immerwieder in schwierige Situationen bringt, da er sowohl Kagome, als auch Kikyō liebt. Inu Yasha scheint erstmal mehr Gefühle für Kikyō zu haben und verletzt Kagome oftmals, unabsichtlich mit seiner Liebe zu Kikyō. Kagome will dies akzeptieren, ist aber dennoch eifersüchtig. Diese Eifersucht wird ihr auch kurzzeitg zum Verhängnis, als Akago Kagomes Seele durchsucht und eben jene Eifersucht findet, kann Akago Kagome für kurze Zeit unter seine Kontrolle bringen. Akago wird aber von Kagome spirituellen Kräften abgewehrt und sie ist wieder frei, von der Kontrolle des Säuglings. Die Gruppe wächst immer weiter zusammen, je mehr Gefahren sie überwinden können. Inu Yasha & Co. im weiteren Verlauf Inu Yasha & Co. treffen während der Geschichte öfters auf Sesshōmaru, der seinen Bruder zugerne das Tessaiga abluchsen würde. Sesshōmaru beschimpft seinen Halbbrudder immer und will ihn umbringen, Inu Yasha ist aber wehrhafter als gedacht und Sesshōmaru verliert öfters gegen seinen "unwerten" Bruder. Im ersten Showdown beider Brüder kann Inu Yasha seinem Bruder sogar den linken Arm abscheiden, Sesshōmaru war dann erstmal für einige Zeit ausgeknockt und begegnete dabei Rin. Auch trifft Inu Yasha einen Liebesrivalen, Kōga, der sich stets an Kagome ran machen will. Beide Hitzköpfe streiten sich deshalb immer wenn sie aufeinander treffen. Sie beleidigen sich auch immer gegenseitig, Kouga wird immer "armseeliger Wolf" oder "wertloser Wolf" beschimpft und Inu Yasha wird zum "Köter" oder "verlausten Hund" degradiert . Beide streiten zwar stets und schlagen sich um Kagome, aber wenn es drauf ankommt, stärken sie sich gegenseitig den Rücken. Auch ist Naraku nie untätig und produziert Abkömmlinge von sich selbst, diese kämpfen dann gegen Inu Yasha & Co., gehen aber alle jämmerlich zu Grunde. Recht früh können schon drei Abkömmlinge durch Inu Yasha vernichtet werden, Goshinki, Kagerōmaru & Jūrōmaru. Naraku selbst zeigt sich Inu Yasha vorerst eher selten und wenn, dann in seiner Pavianaufmachung. Inu Yasha & Co. können dann aber Naraku und sein Schloss finden, auch Sesshoumaru trifft dort ein und gemeinsam hätten sie Naraku fast getötet, dieser kann aber schwerverletzt fliehen. Im Laufe der Handlung werden alle Charakter immer besser im Anwenden ihrer Fähigkeiten, jedoch ist Naraku immer vorsichtig und stellt Inu Yasha & Co. vor immer größere Hindernisse. Durch die wachsenden Herausforderungen, kann Inu Yasha auch sein Tessaiga perfektionieren und ist für den Endkampf mit Naraku gerüstet. Persönlichkeit Zu Anfang wirkt er sehr kampfeslustig und kümmert sich um niemanden, da er von allen gemieden bzw. verstoßen wurde. Als er auf Kikyō trifft ändert sich sein Charakter und er öffnet sich Kikyō etwas, da beide ein ähnliches Schicksal durchleiden. Als Naraku ihn in Form von Kikyō angreift, fällt Inu Yasha kurzzeitig in seine alten Muster zurück, erkennt aber, dass er sich innerlich doch geändert hat. Als Kikyō ihn an den heiligen Baum bannt, war er nicht sauer auf sie und meinte, es sei wohl besser so, wenn er jetzt sterben müsste, er fällt aber nur einen Tiefschlaf. 50 Jahre später, als er auf Kagome trifft, ist sein erster Satz: "ich kann deinen Geruch nicht ausstehen". Seine Beziehung zu Kagome fängt also äußert holbrig an, wird aber schnell besser und inniger. Auch zu den anderen Mitglieder der Gruppe hat er schnell eine freundschaftliche Beziehung herstellen können. Shippō und Inu Yasha haben ein großer-Bruder-kleiner-Bruder-Verhältnis zueinander. Shippō gibt immer dumme Kommentare über Inu Yasha ab, dieser brät dem vorlauten Kitsue aber immer eins über oder verpasst ihm eine ordentliche Kopfnuss. Miroku und Inu Yasha sind die typischen Männer im Team und meinen oft, dass Shippō viel zu jung sei für die meisten aufregenden Sachen. Aber Miroku hat es nicht leicht im Team, da er jede Frau anbaggert, wird er als Hoshi nicht erst genommen und immer als Lustmönch dargestellt. Auch meint Inu Yasha manchmal, dass Miroku immer das Ansehen der Gruppe bei anderen Menschen versaut, wegen seiner Scharmlosigkeit bei den Frauen. Die Menschen, die der Gruppe begegnen beauftragen Inu Yasha immer damit Yōkai zu töten, Miroku kann sich nicht zurückhalten und begrabscht jede Frau und dann wird immer getuschelt, ob man diesen Leuten wirklich vertrauen könne, wenn sie doch solch einen Lüstling bei sich hätten. Sango und Inu Yasha sind gut befreundet, haben aber am wenigsten miteinander zu tun von allen aus der Gruppe. Durch seine Freunde gewinnt Inu Yasha immer mehr Vertrauen in sie und würde alles für sie tun. Um seine Freunde zu schützen gibt er auch sein Verlangen auf, ein Yokai zu werden, da er Angst habe, er würde als Yokai seine liebgewonnen Freunde kaltblütig umbringen. Gegen Ende wird er immer geschickter mit Tessaiga und kann seine Freune noch besser beschützen, vorallem Kagome. Inu Yasha will Kagome um jeden Preis schützen, da er sie nicht verlieren will, so wie er Kikyo gleich zweimal verliert bis zum Ende der Handlung. Inu Yashas Inumerkmale Inu Yasha ist ein Inuhanyō, halb Mensch und halb Hundeyōkai. Er sieht zwar wie ein Mensch aus, aber seine dämonischen Inumerkmale geben ihm Kräfte, die dennoch übermenschlich sind. Zu einen wäre da sein extrem feiner Geruchssinn, er kann die unterschiedlichsten Gerüche riechen und so die Fährte von Feinden, wie Naraku und dessen Abkömmlinge aufnehmen. Auch geben ihm seine Inuohren eine verbesserte Hörfähigkeit, die weit über die menschlichen Hörfähigkeiten hinausgehen. Aber er hat auch typische Hundeverhaltensweisen, z.B. : sitzt er oft da wie ein Hund, seine Beine angewinkelt und die Arme vor sich auf dem Boden, als würde er Platz machen. Weiter Inueigenschaft ist, dass Inu Yasha auch Stöckchen holt. In einer Episode, ruft Kagome mal :"Hol das Stöckchen Inu Yasha" und er macht es wirklich, er beschwert sich aber bei Kagome, dass sie ihn nicht wie eine Hund behandeln solle. Auch ist sein Intellekt nicht der Allerbeste, er kann nur begreifen, was wirklich offensichtlich ist und Sakasmus verwirrt ihn immer sehr, weshalb er die Liebe zwischen Sango & Miroku nicht sieht, da beide ihre Gefühle immer verneinen. Vom Verhalten her, hat er also durchaus einige Merkmale eines Inu. Erscheinungsbild Sein übliches Aussehen Inu Yasha ist ca. 169 groß, ca. 67 kg schwer, sieht aus wie 17 (ist aber schon über 200) und ist ein männlicher Charakter. Er hat silberweißes Haar, was aber sehr zerzaust aussieht. Seine Augen sind goldgelb, seine Hautfarbe erscheint typisch japanisch oder eropäisch hell. Er hat Hundeohren anstatt menschliche Ohren und an den Fingern besitzt er scharfe Klauen. Von einigen Charakteren, wie Jakotsu oder Kagome, wird er auch als gutaussehend bezeichnet. Er trägt immer seinen roten Kariginu, aus dem Fell der Feuerratte (Hinezumi), der feuerfest ist und Inu Yasha vor vor Verbrennungen schützt. Auch ist Inu Yasha stets barfuß unterwegs. Wenn er mal mit Kagome in die Neuzeit kommen darf, muss er immer ein Baseballcap aufsetzten, damit niemand seine Hundeohren sieht. Unter seinem Kariginu trägt Inu Yasha eine Art Hemd, "Kosode" genannt, weiterhin trägt er ein "Hakama", das ist seine weite Hose und um seinen Bauch hat er einen roten Obi zur Schleife gebunden. Seine Kleidung entspricht also ungefähr der Kleidung, die von japanischen Hofadligen der Sengoku-Zeit getragen wurde. Inu Yasha als Mensch thumb|300px|right|Inuyasha als Mensch Da Inu Yasha ein Hanyō ist, wird er einmal im Monat wenn Neumond ist, zu einem Menschen und verwandelt sich erst wieder zurück, wenn die Sonne aufgeht. Als Mensch hat er schwarzes Haar, schwarze Augenfarbe, menschliche Ohren und keine Krallen mehr. Mit dieser Verwandlung verliert er auch alle seine Fähigkeiten, die er als Halbdämon den Menschen voraus hat und muss vor Angriffen besonders auf der Hut sein. Außerdem kann er dann Tessaiga nur als normales Schwert benutzen. Doch egal ob als Mensch oder als Halbdämon, er beschützt seine Freunde, besonders Kagome, immer mit seinem Leben. Auch wenn er sagt, dass Kagome eine echte Nervensäge sei, wenn sie in der Nähe ist, holt er das Letzte aus sich heraus, egal wie gering die Erfolgsaussichten sein mögen. Kagura findet im Verlauf diese Schwäche Inu Yasha heraus, behält dieses Geheimnis aber für sich, da sie will, dass Inu Yasha Naraku endlich tötet und sie so frei wie der Wind sein kann. Inu Yasha als Yōkai Als Yōkai haben Inu Yashas Augen eine rote Iris und eine grüne Pupille. Zudem hat er zwei violette Streifen auf den Wangen, ähnlich wie Sesshōmaru. Seine Krallen sind etwas länger, und auch seine Fangzähne treten deutlicher hervor. Als Yōkai verliert er fast jedesmal seinen menschlichen Verstand, und wird zu einer reißenden Bestie. Für gewöhnlich verwandelt sich Inu Yasha nur dann, wenn sein Leben in Gefahr ist, oder er sehr starke Schmerzen und Qualen verspürt. Doch im Laufe der Handlung gelingt es auch Naraku durch schwarze Magie, die dunkle Seite in Inu Yasha zu verstärken, und ihn zu einem Yōkai zu machen. Die ersten Verwandlungen, die Inu Yasha im Laufe der Handlung erlebt, scheinen für ihn eine große Überraschung zu sein. Schließlich gibt er es sogar auf, ein vollwertiger Yōkai zu werden, um seine Freunde nicht in Gefahr zu bringen. Allerdings war er schon über 150 Jahre alt, als er Kikyō traf, und in der Handlung wurde mehrmals angedeutet, dass er sein Leben lang kämpfen musste, weil sowohl Yōkai als auch Menschen es auf ihn abgesehen hatten. Daher ist es fraglich, ob er sich an frühere Verwandlungen nicht erinnern kann, oder ob er nie in eine wirklich gefährliche Situation kam, bevor er gegen Naraku kämpfen musste. Im zweiten Inuyasha Movie konnte Kaguya Inu Yasha kurzzeitg in ihre Gewalt bringen und hätte so beinahe dafür gesorgt, dass Inu Yasha für immer ein vollwertiger, zerstörerischer Yōkai geworden wäre. Namensbedeutung Der Name Inu Yasha (犬夜叉) setzt sich aus "Inu" = "Hund" (manchmal auch "wertlos wie ein Hund" gelesen) und dem Kanji "Yasha", vom Wort Yōkai = Dämon abstammend zusammen. Er bedeutet also wörtlich einfach Hundedämon. Das Wort "Yasha" kann aber auch mit "weiblicher Dämon" übersetzt werden, was eine Anspielung auf Inu Yashas mädchenhaftes/zickiges Verhalten ist. Fähigkeiten & Stärken *'Übermenschliche Stärke': Durch sein Yōkaiblut ist Inu Yasha von der körperlichen Stärke her, jedem Menschen überlegen, wobei Bankotsu ihm in diesem Punkt ebenwürdig erschien. Auch kann er Metall mit bloßer Muskelkraft zerschlagen, was im Manga öfters gezeigt wird. Auch hat er mal Kagomes Fahrrad mit seiner Kraft verbogen, als er es mal reparieren musste. Ebenfalls wurde offiziel bestättig, dass Inu Yasha mit einer Hand ca. 10 Tonengewichte heben kann und mit beiden Händen eine gebündelte Schlagkraft von ca. 20 Tonen aufbringen kann. *'Geschwindigeit': Inu Yasha ist zwar deutlich langsamer als Kōga, Kagerōmaru, Jūrōmaru,Sesshoumaru oder Entei, dennoch ist er schneller als jeder normale Mensch. Auch kann er schnell an Wänden hochlaufen oder schnelle und sehr große Sprünge nach oben sowie nach vorne machen. *'Ausdauer': Durch seine Inuyōkaiabstammung, ist Inu Yasha sehr ausdauernd und kommt nicht allzu schnell außer der Puste. Er kann weite Strecken rennen ohne Pause und kann auch mal ohne Essen auskommen, ohne groß an Kraft zu verlieren. Weiterhin kann er auch viel einstecken und muss erst ernsthaft verletzt werden, bevor er kampfunfähig wird. Was aber schwer ist, da nicht mal Sesshōmaru dies schaffen konnte, dieser rammte Inu Yasha mal sein Schwert in Bauch, Inu Yasha kämpfte aber weiter. *'Langlebigkeit': Inu Yasha ist zwar nicht unsterblich und auch nicht unverwundbar, aber durch sein Yōkaiblut hat er dennoch ein langes Leben, er ist ja jetzt schon über 200. Seine Langlebigkeit zeigt sich auch im Kampf, er wird öfter gegen Felsen geknallt, von Steinen erschlagen oder fällt Abründe runter, überlebt aber immer. Zusätzlicher Schutz ist ja sein Kariginu, Feuer kann ihm also auch nicht viel anhaben. Inu Yasha töten zu wollen ist also schwerer als gedacht, obwohl er "nur" ein Hanyō ist. *'Regeneration': Ist Inu Yasha mal verletzt, tut es ihn selten weh und seine Wunden, so groß sie auch sein mögen, verheilen in sehr kurzer Zeit, meist ist er nach einem Tag schon wieder ganz gesund. *'Übermenscheliche Sinneswahrnehmung': Wie auch sein Vater oder Sesshōmaru, hat Inu Yasha eine übermenschliche Sinneswahrnehmung. Er kann extrem gut hören und kann selbst Geflüstertes noch kilometerweit wahrnehmen. Auch ist sein Geruchsinn sehr fein, er kann seine gesammte Umgebung sowohl optisch als auch geruchlich wahrnehmen und findet so schnell heraus wo seine Gegner sich verstecken. Er riescht aber auch unangenehmere Sachen sofort, auch mag er die Meerluft nicht, da der salzige Geruch ihn nervt. *'Zeitreisen': Er kann, wie auch Kagome, durch den Brunnen des Knochenfressers in die Neuzeit reisen und wieder in seine Zeit zurück. Man braucht zwar Juwelsplitter um durch den Brunnen gehen zukönnen, aber in Episode 4, kann Inu Yasha auch so hindurch. Auch hat es Shippō mal versucht, indem er sich einen Juwelsplitter auslieh, sein Plan scheiterte aber und er hat sich den Kopf angehauen. Inu Yashas Angriffe (ohne Tessaiga) *'Sankon Tessō': (散魂鉄爪 dt. seelenschneidende Eisenkrallen): Inu Yasha konzentriert seine Yōkaiaura in seine Krallen und kann so tiefe und tötliche Wunden seinem Gegner zufügen. Oft benutzt Inu Yasha diese Technik um kleinere Yōkai zu töten. Mit dem Sankon Tessō kann er aber auch ziehmlich jedes Material zerschneiden, selbst Stahl ist dagegen machtlos. In seiner Yōkaiform kann Inu Yasha mit Sankon Tessō sogar einen Daiyōkai wie Ryūkotsusei ernsthafte Verletzungen zufügen. * Hijin Kessō (飛刃血爪 dt. fliegende Blutklingen): ist ein ähnlicher Angriff wie das Sankon Tessō, nur dass Inu Yasha hierbei sein eigenes Blut mit seiner Yōki trängt und sein Blut dann als sichelförmige Klingen auf seinen Gegner wirft, der dadurch stark verwundet wird. Er kann aber auch das Blut seines Gegners manipulieren und ihn mit seinem eigenem Blut umbringen. Inu Yasha setzt Hijin Kessō nur ein um dem Gegner den letzten Stoß zu verpassen oder wenn er keine andere Möglichkeit im Kampf sieht. Da Inu Yasha sein eigenes Blut dazu benötig, benutzt er Hijin Kessō auch meist nur wenn er schon verwundet ist, ansonsten sticht er sich mit seinen Krallen in die Hände, um sich so selbst Wunden zu zufügen, um an sein Blut zu gelangen für den Angriff. Inu Yashas Angriffe mit Tessaiga Tessaiga (鉄砕牙 dt. eisenzerkleinernder Fangzahn) ist Inu Yashas Yōkaischwert, welches von Tōtōsai geschiedet wurde aus einem Fangzahn von Inu no Taisho. Es war im Grab von Inu no Taishō versiegelt und konnte nur von einem Hanyō oder einem Menschen aus der Versiegelung gelöst werden. An sich ist es eine rostige Klinge, aber in Aktion wird seine Klinge dicker, die Klingenlänge beträgt ca. 2,5m. Zu Tessaiga gehört auch Tessaiga no Saya, die Schwertscheide von Tessaiga, sie dient dazu die dämonische Kraft Tessaigas zu unterdrücken, wenn es nicht gebracht wird. Auch kann man mit der Schwertscheide das Tessaiga rufen und es kommt angeflogen, sollte man es mal verloren haben. Katanaform *'Anti-Yōkaibarriere': Inu no Taishō schützte das Tessaiga vor Yōkai und belegte es mit einer Barriere die nur Hanyō und Menschen überwinden können. Sesshōmaru ist zunächst sehr verärgert darüber und fühlt sich von seinem Vater betrogen. Tessaiga soll Menschen beschützen und ist auch nur mit voller Kraft nutzbar, wenn es dazu eingesetzt wird dirket oder indirekt einen Menschen zu retten. Wird das Tessaiga nicht gebracht, nimmt es seine Katanaform an, also die rostige Klinge. Das normale Tessaiga *'Kenatsu' (検圧器 dt. Energieabspaltung): Damit ist Tessaiga in der Lage Gegner zu töten ohne sie zu berühren, indem die Klinge mit einer Yōki versehen wird und so eine Art Energiestrahl aussenden kann. Die berühmteste Anwendung dieser Fähigkeit ist das Kaze no Kizu. *'Kaze no Kizu' (風の傷, dt Wunde des Windes): Dies ist die berühmte Fähigkeit, mit der man 100 Yōkai auf einmal töten könne. Bei dieser Attacke treffen die Yōkaiauren von Inu Yasha und dem Gegner aufeinander, dabei entsteht ein Riss. Trifft Tessaiga auf diesen Riss, entsetht das Kaze no Kizu und zerfetzt die gegnerische Aura und den Gegner. Nach offiziellen Angaben, soll die Reichweite des Kaze no Kizu ca. 80m betragen. *'Bakuryūha' (爆流破, dt. alles zerfetzende Explosionswelle): auch als "Tessaiga's ōgi" ("ultimative Technik") bekannt, ist die effektivste Attacke des ursprünglichen Tessaiga. Der gegnerische, yōkibasierte Angriff (ein Angriff mit einer Dämonenaura) trifft auf das Kaze no Kizu, beide Angriffe verbinden sich und werden mit voller Kraft auf den Gegner umgelenkt, der Angriff wird immer als eine Art Tornado visualisiert. Diese Technik ist aber nur einsetzbar, wenn der Gegner über eine Yōki verfügt, weshalb Inu Yasha nunächst Bankotsu nicht damit angreiffen konnte, da er ja ein Mensch war, er selbst und seine Hellbarde also über kein Yōki verfügten. Aber mit Banryūs erweiterter Tecknik, die Yōki basiert ist, konnte Inu Yasha Bankotsu mit dem Bakuryūha wegpusten. Das rote Tessaiga 180px|right|Das rote Tessiaga *Eine Fähigkeit, die Inu Yasha von Shioris Blutkoralle erhiehlt. Das rote Tessaiga kann die meisten heiligen und yōkiartigen Barrieren zerstören, auch die früheren Barrieren von Naraku waren dem nicht gewachsen. Später verstärkt dieser jedoch seine Barrieren und auch den Bannkreis von Hakudōshi konnte das rote Tessaiga nicht zerstören. Diamantklingentessaiga 180px|right|Diamantklingentessaiga *'Kongōsōha' (金剛槍破 dt. Diamandspeerangriff): Diese Fähigkeit erhielt Inu Yasha von Hōsenki, in Episode 156. Tessaigas Klinge wird zu Diamant und schießt spitze Adamanteschosse ab, wenn Inu Yasha Tessaiga schwingt. Damit kann Inu Yasha ebenfalls Barrieren zerstören, so kann er die späteren Barrieren von Naraku ausschalten. Drachenschuppentessaiga *'Yōkiabsorbtion': Diese Technik erhält Inu Yasha, als Dakki und Tessaiga verschmlzen. Inu Yasha kann nun Yōki aller Art absorbieren und so Tessaiga verstärken. Zu Beginn hatte Inu Yasha aber einige Probleme damit, da Yōki für Menschen und Hanyō toxisch sind und Inu Yasha zuerst unvorsichtig an die Sache ran ging. right|180px Tessaiga kann nur eine bestimme Menge Yōki absorbieren, wird Tessaiga überlastet, so verbrennt es Inu Yasha die Hand, um ihn zu warnen. Hat Tessaiga diese Technik mal angewendet, braucht es etwas Zeit um seine Kräfte zu erneuern und ist so für einige Zeit im Kampf unbrauchbar. Seitdem Inu Yasha Yōreitaiseis Yōki mit Tessaiga absorbiert hatte, reagiert Tessaiga weniger empfindlich auf das Yōki von Yōkai und Inu Yasha kann dann diese Fähigkeit nun auch besser kontrollieren. *'Yōketsuzerteilung': Inu Yasha kann mit die Yōketsu (Energiewibel) von Yōkai sehen und kann diese Yōketsu zerschneiden. Ist der gegnerische Yōkai schwach, wird er gleich mit Tessaiga zerschnitten, stärkere Yōkai überleben den Angriff, werden aber schwer verletzt. Das schwarze Tessaiga right|180px *'Meidō Zangetsuha' (冥道斬月波 dt. Direkter Weg in die Unterwelt): Eine Technik, die Tessaiga erhielt, nachdem es Tensaiga zerbrach. Damit kann Tessaiga einen direkten Weg zur Hölle öffnen und alles in der näheren Umgebung wird von der Meidō verschluckt. Auch kann man damit selbst in die Unterwelt bzw. in die Hölle reisen, so wie es Sesshōmaru mal machte, um Rin und Kōhaku zu retten. Inu Yasha erzeugt in Towards Tomorrow eine Meidō um so Kagome aus dem Shikon no Tama zu retten, wo sich dann beide endlich küssen und das Shikon no Tama für immer verschwindet. Shikinkis_Gesicht.jpg Shishinki_meido.png **Ursprünglich gehörte die Meidō-Technik dem Daiyōkai Shishinki. In einem Kampf gegen Inu no Taishō gelang es letzterem aber diese Technik an sich zu reißen und schnitt dabei Shishinkis linke Gesichtshälfte ab. *'Cutting Meidō Zangetsuha': Tessaiga absorbierte nicht nur einfach diese Fähigkeit von Tensaiga, sondern erweiterte diese noch. Tessaiga wird bei diesem Angriff schwarz-violett und kann eine Meidō Zangetsuha dirket auf den Gegner werfen, der dann zerfetzt und in die Unterwelt gezogen wird. Beziehungen Kagome Als Inu Yasha an einen Baum geheftet schlief, befreite Kagome diesen von seinem Zauber. left|thumb|200px|Inu Yahsa & Kagomes Kuss Sie sind mitten im Kampf mit Lady Tausendfuß, die versuchte das Shikon no Tama, welches sich in Kagomes Körper befand, zu stehlen. Wenig später stellt sich heraus, dass Kagome die Wiedergeburt Kikyōs ist. Sie allerdings behauptet das Gegenteil. Nach einem erneutem Angriff auf das Juwel bleibt Kagome keine andere Wahl, als auf den Vogelyōkai zu schiessen, der es gestohlen hatte. Der Vogel ist zerstört, doch das Juwel ist zersplittert. Also machen sich Kagome und Inu Yasha auf die Splitter des Juwels zurück zu holen. Obwohl sie sich immer streiten, wird ihnen bald bewusst, dass sie sich ineinander verliebt haben. Am Ende heiraten Inu Yasha und Kagome (die Hochzeit kann man nicht sehen nur Sōta, Kagomes kleiner Bruder, erwähnt es in der letzten Folge). Kikyō Seine erste Liebe, jedoch brachte Naraku Kikyō und Inu Yasha auf hinterhältige Weise gegeneinander auf. Kikyō stirbt an den von Naraku zugefügten Wunden und fesselt Inu Yasha mit einem Bann an einen Baum. 50 Jahre später, wo dann die Haupthandlung einsetzt wird Kikyō wiederbelebt als ein Gebilde aus Knochen, Dreck und ruhelosen Seelen. thumb|200px|Inu Yashas & Kikyōs Kuss Kikyō will sich an Naraku rächen, jedoch will sie auch Inu Yasha töten nach ihrer Wiederbelebung. Kikyō findet im laufe der Geschichte, jedoch ihre Liebe für Inu Yasha wieder. Als Kikyō später erneut getötet wird von Naraku, liegen sich Inu Yasha & Kikyō in den Armen und küssen sich, sie gesteht ihm ihre Liebe und stirbt im selben Moment. Inu Yasha ist zu tiefst erschütterts und macht sich große Vorwürfe, auch sein Hass auf Naraku steigt und Inu Yasha ist noch entschlossener ihn tötetn zu wollen. Sesshōmaru left|300px Sesshōmaru ist Inu Yashas älterer Halbbruder und im Gegensatz zu ihm ein vollwertiger Dämon. Er verehrte seinen Vater sehr und versteht nicht, wie dieser sich einer Menschenfrau (Inu Yashas Mutter) verschreiben und sogar sein Leben für sie Opfern konnte. Er verachtet Inuyasha desshalb zutiefst. In der Vergangenheit hegte er keinen allzugroßen Hass gegen seinen Bruder, bis Inu Yasha ihn im Kampf gegen den Pantherclan & Panther Devas nicht unterstützte. Die Tatsache, dass Inu Yasha nicht kämpfen konnte, da er an einem Baum gebannt war, interessiert ihn nicht. (So wird es im Anime gezeigt.) Obwohl er Inu Yasha nicht leiden kann, kämpfen im dritten Inu Yasha Movie Swords of an Honorable Ruler beide Brüder Seite an Seite gegen Inu no Taishos drittes Yōkaischwert Sō'unga . Im Manga rührt Sesshōmarus Wut auf Inu Yasha einfach daher, dass ihr Vater Tessaiga an Inu Yasha übergeben hat und nicht an ihn (auch im Anime ist das einer von vielen Gründen). Außerdem hält er Inu Yasha für nicht würdig genug das Blut seines Vaters in sich zu tragen. Inu no Taishō thumb|289px|Inu no Taisho Inu Yashas Vater war ein mächtiger Hundedämon, nach Sesshoumarus Aussage sei ihr Vater der mächtigste aller Yōkai gewesen. Er vermachte ihm das Schwert Tessaiga. Außerdem opferte er sein Leben für ihn und seine Mutter kurz nachdem Inuyasha geboren war. Seinen Vater selbst, bzw. seinen Geist, traf er kurz im dritten Film und erzählte Kagome, dass ihn die Begegnung nicht sehr berührte. Dies verwundert sie ein wenig, denn allgemein interessiert sich Inu Yasha nicht großartig für seinen Vater, ob dies allerdings wirklich so ist, ist fraglich. Izayoi left|250px Inu Yashas Mutter starb als er gerade fünf Jahre alt war. Sie war seine einzige Bezugsperson und nach ihrem Tod lebte er, bis er Kikyō traf, allein. Izayoi litt sehr darunter, dass ihr Sohn von niemanden aktzeptiert wurde. Dennoch liebte sie ihn von ganzem Herzen und hätte - wie sein Vater - ihr Leben für ihn gegeben. Dies zeigt sich zum Beispiel im Anime in Folge 6, in der ihre Doppelgängerin für Inu Yasha stirbt. Myōga meinte dazu, dass dieser Klon eben auch die Gefühle einer Mutter in sich trug, die ihr Kind über alles liebte. Inu Yasha hängt noch immer sehr an seiner Mutter. Beispielsweise besucht er regelmäßig ihr Grab und bringt Blumen mit. Shippō Shippō ist der Erste, der Inu Yasha und Kagome begleidet. An sich verstehen sich beide sehr gut, aber Shippō reitet immer drauf rum, dass Inu Yasha dumm sei. Einmal sagt er, dass Inu Yasha sehr stark sei, der stärkste aller Yōkai und seine enorme Stärke seine enorme Dummheit ausgleichen würde, was Shippō eine äußert schmerzhafte Kopfnussbestrafung einbringt. Wenn er zu sehr von Inu Yasha bestraft wird, sagt Kagome "Sitz!" / "mach Platz!" und der Streit ist meist vorerst beendet. Manchmal ist es Kagome aber auch egal, was Shippō gar nicht freut, wenn er schutzlos Inu Yasha ausgeliefert ist. Miroku Miroku tritt der Gruppe bei, da auch er Naraku besiegen will, um sein Kazaana loszuwerden. Zu Beginn macht er sich an Kagome ran mit seinen üblichen Anbaggermethoden, da kommt Inu Yasha zwischen und beendet den Flirt. Miroku versteht und fragt nach, ob Inu Yasha Kagome liebt, beide verneinen aber sofort, Miroku denkt sich aber selbst seinen Teil dazu. Inu Yasha und Miroku werden sowas wie Brüder und unterstützen sich in jeder Lage. Trotz aller Freundschaft, ist Inu Yasha immer wieder verärgert über Mirokus Flirts, da seine Charmlosigleit immer das Image des Teams bei fremden Leuten versaut. Auch nennt Inu Yasha ihn immer einen lüsternen Hoshi mit schwachen spirituellen Fähigkeiten. Miroku ärgert es immer, wenn er als Hoshi nicht ernst genommen wird. Wenn Inu Yasha es mal wieder bei Kagome verbockt hat, versucht Miroku Inu Yasha klar zumachen, was er falsch gemacht hat. Inu Yasha hört dem Lustmönch aber nie zu wenn es um Kagome geht, da der Hoshi von Frauen selbst keine Ahnung hat. Sango Inu Yasha und Sango verstehen sich sehr gut, sie ist sowas wie eine Schwester für ihn. Es gibt zwar manchmal Meinungsverschiedenheiten, aber wenn es darauf an kommt, sind beide immer für einander da. Auch gibt sie ihm Ratschläge, wie er mit Kagome umgehen soll. Inu Yasha macht Sango auch immer wieder Mut wenn es um Kohaku geht und meint sie werde es schon schaffen, ihren kleinen Bruder zu retten. Weiterhin finden beide die Flirts von Miroku nervig, wobei ihre Gründe unterschiedlich sind. Inu Yasha geht es ums Image und Sango will Miroku von anderen Frauen fernhalten, da sie ihn liebt. Inu Yasha ist immer verwirrt, da Sango ihre Liebe immer verneint und Inu Yasha nicht durchschaut, dass sie Miroku ihn Wahrheit liebt, was Shippō gerne aufgreift, um sich über Inu Yasha lustig zu machen. Kōga Inu Yasha & Kōga sind ständige Rivalen und streiten sich immer um Kagome. Beide streiten sich um jede Kleinigekeit und beleidigen sich dabei, es gibt eigentlich keine Szene, in der beide mal freundlich miteinander reden. Immer wenn Kōga mit Kagome flirtet, platzt Inu Yasha dazwischen und drängt Kōga zurück. Da aber Inu Yasha stets behauptet er würde Kagome nicht lieben, wundert sich Kōga, warum er sich dann immer einmischen muss. Trotz allen Streits, sie werden irgendwie Freunde und helfen dem anderen, wenn er mal in Not gerät. Familie Higurashi Inu Yasha holt Kagome immer ins Mittelalter zurück, wenn sie mal längere Zeit in ihrer Welt war. Dabei trifft er auch immer wieder auf die anderen aus Kagomes Familie. Mama Higurashi sorgt sich um Inu Yasha und bittet ihn immer, mit der Familie zu essen. Sota mag Inu Yasha sehr und nennt ihn immer Inu-niisan ("Hundebruder"). Mama Higurashi macht auch immer Lunchpakete für Inu Yasha und Co. und will immer wissen ob es allen geschmäckt hat. Opa Higurashi, der sich mit Yōkaibekämpfung auszukennen glaubt, mag auch Inu Yasha und begrüßt ihn immer ganz herzlich und fragt Inu Yasha auch manchmal nach Tipps zum Thema Yōkai. Trivia *Inu Yasha ist der Einzige im Anime, der Tessaiga vollständig kontrollieren kann. *Er zeigt oft eine große Abneigung Menschen gegenüber. *In seinem rechten Augapfel befindet sich eine von Hōsenki geschaffene Perle, die Inu Yasha es ermöglichte ans Grab seines Vaters zu gelangen, damit er Tessaiga an sich nehmen konnte. *Er trägt stets einen roten Kariginu – (Jagd-)Kleidung eines jap. Hofadligen der Sengoku-Zeit. Inu Yasha trug seinen roten Kariginu schon, als er noch ein Kind war, er ist immun gegen Feuer, da er aus dem beständigen Haar der Feuerratte (Hinezumi) besteht. *Inu Yasha vergleicht das Wort Juken (dt. Prüfung) immer mit Sesshōmarus Diener Jaken, wenn Kagome von ihren Prüfungen erzählt. *Inu Yasha hat einen Gastauftritt in Ranma ½. *Zusammen mit Inu Yashas & Tessaigas Hilfe, kann Sesshōmaru Shishinki mit einer vollständigen Meidō Zangetsuha in die Unterwelt schicken, dieser stirbt wahrscheinlich in der Hölle. *Im Manga ist eigentlich so gut wie nichts, über Inu Yashas Eltern bekannt. *Durch eine magische Kette, welche Kaede ihm umlegte, kann Kagome Inu Yasha mit dem Spruch "Sitz!" (Manga/Film) bzw. "mach Platz!" (Anime) für kurze Zeit bewegungsunfähig machen. *Wenn Inu Yasha ohne Tessaiga kämpfen muss, verwandelt er sich in einen echten Yōkai, in dieser Gestalt hat selbst Sesshōmaru etwas Angst vor Inu yasha. thumb|258px|Inuyasha als Yokai *Inu Yasha streitet oft mit Kōga, weil dieser sich andauernd an Kagome ran machen will. *Tōtōsai soll ihm, von Inu no Taishō aus im Umgang mit Tessaiga unterrichten, doch Tōtōsai regt sich meistens nur darüber auf, dass Inu yasha zu unvorsichtig mit seinem Schwert umgeht: *Er gibt Shippō oft Kopfnüsse, weil dieser mal wieder eine dumme Bemerkung gemacht hat. *Myōga liebt es Inu Yashas Blut zu saugen, Inuyasha erschlägt ihn daraufhin oft mit seiner Hand. *Jakotsu hatte sich in Inu yasha in verguckt, vorallem die Hundeohren hatten es ihm angetan. *Inu no Kami mag ihn nicht besonders, eigentlich kann sie ihn garnicht ausstehen, noch weniger als Sesshōmaru es kann. *Die Liebesgeschichte zwischen Inu Yasha und Kagome ist sehr an Ranma ½ angelehnt (beide Werke stammen von Rumiko Takahashi) *Obwohl es nicht so aussieht, Kirara ist deutlich älter als Inu Yasha. *Sesshōmaru, welcher sich ständig Inu Yasha überlegen fühlt, hat jedoch mehr als nur einmal, gegen Inu Yasha, den Kürzeren gezogen. *Am Ende bezwingt Inu Yasha Naraku mit Hilfe seines Halbbruders Sesshōmaru, da dieser mit Bakusaiga eine wirksame Waffe gegen Naraku besitzt, den entscheidenen Schlag führt jedoch Kagome aus. *Inu Yasha missbraucht Buyo immer als Spielzeug, wenn er bei der Familie Higurashi ist. *Als Kagome ihre Middle-School-Abschlussprüfung hat, ist Inu Yasha ihre Begleitperson (sie besteht natürlich die Prüfung). *Sōta, der meist sehr ängstlich ist, hat keine Angst vor Inu Yasha und will sogar sein Freund sein. *Seine Lieblingsspeise ist Ramen (japanische Nudelsuppe) welches Kagome ihm immer aus ihrer Welt mitbringt. *Kagome nimmt Inu Yasha auch auf ihrem Fahrrad mit, dabei sitzt er auf dem Gepäckträger, jedoch fällt er auch ab und zu nach hinten weg, weil er sich nicht gut genug festgehalten hat. *Sein japanischer Sprecher ist Kappei Yamaguchi (er hat auch Ranma aus Ranma ½ gesprochen), im deutschen Anime spricht Dominik Auer Inu Yasha. *Im Manga sagt Kagome mal, dass Inu Yasha sich bei Vollmond in einen Menschen verwandelt, dies ist ein peinlicher Übersetzungsfehler. *Inu Yasha mag es nicht, wenn man ihn als Hund ansieht und ihn wie eine Hund behandelt. Einmal wirft Kagome einen Ast weg und ruft: "Hol das Stöckchen, Inu Yasha", der macht es auch wirklich und regt sich sogleich darüber auf. *Inu Yasha nennt Shippō & Kagome oftmals "Baka!" (dt. Dummkopf), wenn er sich von den beiden misverstanden fühlt. *Inu Yasha meinte mal, er würde nie Menschen umbringen ohne Grund, aber als er vor 50 Jahren, das Shikon no Tama an sich nahm, explodierte Kikyōs Haus und einige Menschen starben dabei. *Kagome nennt Inu Yasha desöffteren einen Perversling, da dieser Kagome, wenn auch unbeabsichtigt, mehr mals nackt gesehen hat, in Situationen die Kagome als eindeutig hinstellte. *In einigen Episoden hat er große Krallen an den Fingern, in anderen wirken sie eher klein, manchmal hat er auch normale Menschenhände, obwohl er in seiner Hanyōform ist. *Als Inu Yasha im Berg-Hakurei gegen Naraku kämpft, sieht man, dass Inu Yasha Tessaiga rufen kann, wenn es mal weit weg ist. *Der Charakter von Inu Yasha ist sehr an den von Ranma Saotome aus Ranma ½ angelehnt. Eigentlich basieren alle Charaktere aus Inu Yasha, auf den Figuren aus Ranma 1/2. *In Fanfictions hat Inu Yasha oftmals den Nachnamen 'Takahashi' oder 'Taishō'. *Im dritten Inu Yasha Movie Swords of an Honorable Ruler, kann man Inu Yasha als Säugling sehen. Er hatte schon, direkt nach der Geburt, seine voll Haarpracht, was bei Säugetierbabies nicht der Normalfall ist. *Inu Yasha war bereits vor 50 Jahren schon mal auf Horai Island, gemeinsam mit Kikyō, wo Inu Yasha auch seine erste Begegnung mit Ai und den anderen Hanyōkinder hatte. *Am Ende der Geschichte, drei Jahre später, hatte er sich äußerlich nicht verändert. Inu_yasha_und_kagome.jpg|Kagome & Inu Yasha File:Inuyasha-Kanketsu-hen-inuyasha-the-final-act-21057626-1440-810.jpg File:InuYasha & Kagome.png|Inu Yasha und Kagome File:Tessaiga.jpg Inuyasha-child.jpg|Inu Yasha als Kind Inu Yasha3.png Little_Baby_Inuyasha.jpg|inu yasha als baby^^ 660.jpg|Inu Yashas (Mirokus Meinung nach) Erleuchtung Kategorie:Hanyo (Halbdämon) Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Hauptcharaktere Kategorie:Halbdämon Kategorie:Männlich